The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Episode "The Legend of McDonaldland Loch" (Limited Release 2003 VHS)
"The Legend of McDonaldland Loch" is a lost 2003 episode of The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald. Released to purchase from 2003 until 2005, there is a substantial rarity placed on this VHS. To date, no video of the episode has surfaced online, but several images have. History The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald is a 1998-2003 cartoon produced by the ka-chew! division of Klasky Csupo, consisting of six episodes. Each episode was released on separate VHS tapes, one of which only being available for purchase online in the mid-2000s. Since the six volumes' releases, the first five have turned up online in the form of VHS rips. However, the final volume has since become an incredible rarity, with no copies of the tape having turned up for years (though several copies have allegedly been sold on eBay and the like throughout the last decade; this, however, has not been confirmed). Titled "The Legend of McDonaldland Loch" (originally titled "The Monster O' McDonaldland Loch"), the episode was made available for purchase on Klasky Csupo's cooltoons.com (now cooltoons2.com) store on Jan 30, 2003. According to the Wayback Machine, the tape was available for purchase all the way up until at least March 6, 2005, though for some reason, it appears that not many people ended up buying a copy, skyrocketing its value years later (as it is now practically impossible to track down).Archive of the VHS' original purchase page, courtesy of the Wayback Machine (March 6, 2005). Retrieved 29 Jul '13. The only pieces of footage from the episode that have managed to find their way online exist in the form of a short preview clip seen at the end of the fifth volume, "Have Time, Will Travel" and as four screenshots that were released on the cooltoons2.com website.cooltoons2.com page on the series, featuring four screenshots from the rare episode. Retrieved 29 Jul '13. Plot As the endless wait for the tape to be uploaded continues, the episode's plotThe page that revealed the plot, courtesy of cooltoons.com. has been revealed: "When the gang goes to visit Sundae's Scottish terrier cousin, they get more than they bargained for when they run into Simon, the legendary sea serpent of McDonaldland Loch!" Kudos to Lost Media Wiki contributor "Joey!" for releasing the plot! Meanwhile, the real Loch Ness Monster befriends Birdie, who desperately tries to keep its existence a secret. Discoveries On December 20, 2014, an anonymous poster of the board /co/ on 4chan claimed to have a legitimate copy of the tape.http://4archive.org/co/thread/68114744 "If it really is lost, its neat that I found it or something. Well, by found I mean my older brother looked up to see how much the whole set was worth, and could not find a set of 6." The anonymous user posted several photos of the tape and its cover, in addition to low quality photos of the tape playing on a "half-broken" CRT TV screen. The anonymous user has received offers upwards of fifteen-thousand dollars for the tape on the condition that it is not digitally uploaded. On May 9th, 2015, the anonymous owner claimed to rip the tape to his PC, willing to sell it and then upload it to YouTube shortly afterhttps://archive.moe/co/thread/72024142/. Images Image0.jpg|Screenshot 1 of 12. Image1.jpg|Screenshot 2 of 12. Image2.jpg|Screenshot 3 of 12. Image3.jpg|Screenshot 4 of 12. Ronald5.jpg|Screenshot 5 of 12. Ronald6.jpg|Screenshot 6 of 12. Ronald7.jpg|Screenshot 7 of 12. 1431211529816.png|Screenshot 8 of 12. 1431211647193.png|Screenshot 9 of 12. 1431211762248.png|Screenshot 10 of 12. 1431211895195.png|Screenshot 11 of 12. 1431211987749.png|Screenshot 12 of 12. 1419103307777.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419103653033.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419103494021.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419103852299.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419103060966.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419103237635.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419102880254.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419102679123.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419102731286.jpg|Photo posted in /co/ thread 1419096458377.jpg|Front of VHS + timestamp 1419095298567.jpg|Backside of VHS cover 1419095149495.jpg|Side of VHS 1419098575904.jpg|Cover Art References Wacky Wacky Category:Lost Episodes